


Ho Ho Ho, Malec Christmas

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Shadowhunter One Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Family Feels, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: The tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve had started for Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane three years ago. it is once again Christmas eve, what could Santa have brought them this year?A small glimpse into married life at Christmas. The Characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Freefail but the story is my own.





	Ho Ho Ho, Malec Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all I hope it's a great one and that Y'all have a wonderful new year!

There were many things that Alec Lightwood-Bane loved about his husband. Aside from being quite magical, and beautiful, and kind, and selfless, Magnus had introduced him to many things over the last ten years. The entire world it sometimes seemed.

 

Of the many things that Magnus had introduced him to, Christmas had to be his absolute favourite. He looked around their living room, smiling at the decorations, the lights, the tree and the stockings hanging off the mantlepiece as he twirled a few strands of Magnus’ hair around his fingers.

 

The mantlepiece. He nudged Magnus’ head, where it lay in his lap, and made to rise from the couch, to light a fire in the empty fireplace. It wouldn’t be Christmas without a roaring fire and it  _ was  _ a little bit chilly.

 

Magnus flicked his hand in the direction of the fireplace with a small smile, already knowing what Alec wanted. His eyes flicked up from the book he was reading, to look up at his husband, chuckling when Alec settled back in place and went back to playing with his hair before he returned to his book.

 

“Better?” Magnus asked, his eyes sliding over the ingredient list for a promising looking potion that could return lost memories.

 

“Much, it really does feel like Christmas now,” Alec said with a grin, his thumb sweeping down Magnus’ cheek as he soaked in the warmth now coming from the crackling fire. He was about to go back to watching Home Alone, particularly partial to the boobytraps the kid had set up for the burglars, but his attention was caught by the firelight, sparkling off of the gold charm on his new leather cuff.

 

Alec raised his hand, once more inspecting the little golden A+M charm that hung off the brown leather, brushing his fingers over the charm. Their tradition of allowing themselves to open one present each, on Christmas Eve had started three years ago. 

 

The rest of the family would be coming over in the morning for presents and then dinner but they always exchanged their special gifts in private.

 

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked, watching the way Alec was inspecting the cuff he had gotten him, the golden charm matching the golden band glinting on the ring finger of Alec’s left hand.

 

“I love it. Thank you,” Alec replied, returning to combing his fingers through Magnus’ hair when Magnus’ face lit up. He didn’t need to ask Magnus if he liked the potion book, his husband hadn’t put it down since ripping into the wrapping paper like a five-year-old. It made the hours he had spent trawling the old bookstores, with Cat, worth it.

 

Alec’s eyes flitted to the hall doorway when the clock chimed midnight, signalling the official start of Christmas day, a smile playing over his face as he waited for the reason for their tradition of opening gifts early. He shook his head when he heard the giggles.

 

“The clock hasn’t even finished chiming,” Magnus chuckled, setting his book aside as he sat up and snuggled into Alec’s side, watching the doorway expectantly. His smile widened when two little heads poked around the doorway, one raven-haired and grey-eyed, the other with a mop of blonde ringlets and brown eyes.

 

“One gift each,” Alec said, his voice coming out a lot less sternly than he had intended. He watched as their daughter, Elizebeth, tore into the room, tugging her little brother, Benjamin, along with her and making a beeline for the Christmas tree with a wild giggle.

 

“Thank you, daddy!” Elizabeth screeched when she reached the tree and scooped up the biggest gift there. “This one is for you Ben!” she shouted, all but throwing the box at her three-year-old brother before grabbing one for herself.

 

Magnus held his arms out when their children ran at them, Elizabeth jumping up onto the couch and Benjamin dragging his box towards them, to open the presents that each of them had been eyeing for the last two weeks. 

 

The memory of finding Elizabeth ripping into all of the gifts, three years ago, had Alec laughing.  _ That’s what you get for thinking you could put shiny boxes under the tree and expecting a two-year-old to be able to resist. _

 

At five years old, Elizabeth barely had a fraction more self-control than she’d had three years ago but it still made Magnus’ cat eyes glow to see the excitement in her beautiful grey eyes, standing out from her dusky olive skin, showing her Italian heritage off to perfection. 

 

Magnus let her sit on his lap as she began to rip into the paper, remembering their trip to the Tuscan downworld orphanage to finally bring their baby girl home. The most beautiful Warlock child there. He would begin teaching her magic this year and couldn’t wait.

 

Thoughts of his daughter’s adoption inevitably led to thoughts of Alec finding Benjamin, their little dumpster baby, and bringing him home. When they had explained to the Warlock council that he had been abandoned at birth, probably because of the golden scales that covered his body, they had adopted their second beautiful baby. 

 

“Like father like daughter,” Alec said with a grin, watching the paper fly before turning his attention to Benjamin and the large box his son was dragging across the room. He pulled at the corner of the paper when Ben got it close enough, giving his son a helping hand to get started. Magnus liked to go to town with the tape and ribbon when wrapping gifts.

 

“Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit! The de… the de… what does it say, papa?” Elizabeth asked, shoving her new books under Magnus’ nose.

 

“The deluxe edition,” Magnus said, spelling the word out phonetically for her. One of the things he loved most about their daughter was her love of books and learning. She had bypassed fairy stories quickly, begging for older bedtime stories to fuel her imagination.

 

“Li’Beth! A hoover! Look, a hoover!” Ben yelled when he finally managed to get the paper off of his present and saw the picture on the box. “Brum bruuuuuum! A hoover!” he squealed, bouncing and clapping his hands, imitating the sound, or his version of it, of a hoover as he waited for his daddy to take it out of the box.

 

“Good call,” Magnus said, watching Alec open the box and pull the toy version of a Dyson hoover out of it. One trip to Cat’s house had seen Ben’s obsession with Madzie’s old toy hoover begin. Ben had found it in Cat’s spare bedroom and refused to let go of it every time they went for a sleepover.

 

“Did you think we would ever hear the end of it if we didn’t get him one of his own?” Alec asked as he handed the toy over, wondering if Ben would insist on taking this one to bed with him every night too.

 

“Nope!” Magnus replied, watching Ben start pushing the hoover around the floor. He had to laugh when Ben continued making “hoover” noises, even though the toy had much more realistic sound effects built into it. He personally thought Ben’s shouts sounded more like a car but chose not to point that out.

 

“Do you think Grandad will read it to me tomorrow after dinner?” Elizabeth asked, snuggling down between her dads and opening the first book, eager to start trying to read it.

 

“What about me?” Magnus asked, shaking his head at Alec when his husband grinned at his fake, put-upon voice. “Don’t I get to read it to you?” he asked, only slightly jealous that his daughter always asked Luke to read her books to her.

 

“You do the best voices but grandad always acts all of the parts out!” Elizabeth laughed. She kissed her papa’s cheek when she saw the sad expression on his face, sure he was only joking.

 

“Ben, no! That’s papa’s special cocoa!” Alec almost yelped when he saw their son reach for Magnus’ whiskey-spiked cocoa. He sighed with relief when the cup of cocoa and his cup of eggnog landed in Magnus’ hand with a flick of his husband’s wrist.

 

“Want one yes please thanku Daddy?” Ben said, holding his hand out, his bottom lip trembling when the cup dissapeared from the table. He dragged his hoover over to his dad when Alec opened his arms.

 

Alec had to wrestle his son, and the hoover Ben refused to let go of, to settle him down on his lap, already resigned to the fact that the toy, digging into his knee, would become a permanent fixture.

 

“How about our photo, some cocoa and a movie?” Magnus asked when both of the children were settled on their knees. He laughed, snapping his fingers and producing four cups of virgin hot chocolate for them all when both children agreed, enthusiastically, ensuring the Children’s drinks were cool enough for them.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers once more, summoning the camera from the bookshelf and floated it out in front of them to take their annual family Christmas Eve photo, his cheeks hurting from his smile when the kids pulled cheesy grins onto their faces. 

 

They had gone with matching reindeer onesies for the whole family this year so they all pulled their antler adorned hoods up for the photo and shouted “Christmas pudding” when the flash went off.

 

“Take another one for my mom,” Alec said, knowing he would hear about it until next Christmas if they didn’t provide Maryse with another photo for the bulging album she owned. Magnus hadn’t just brought Christmas to Alec, he had done so for the entire family.

 

Magnus snapped another photo, all of them pulling faces for it before they settled in to watch the rest of Home Alone. He reasoned that he didn’t mind the children staying up to watch it because that meant a lie in, in the morning for Alec and a chance for him to start on the Christmas dinner in peace. Ten years later and Alec still wasn’t allowed near the stove.

 

It didn’t take long for the cocoa to take effect. Alec brushed his fingers through Ben’s blonde curls, watching his son fall asleep. It was more engrossing to him than Kevin McCallister chasing Harry and Marve around his house.

 

Magnus watched Elizabeth fight her eyelids a little harder, lasting an entire five minutes longer than Benjamin before her soft snores filled the room. He brushed her long black hair out of her face, staring adoringly at her squidgy little cheeks and the way her eyes rolled under their lids as she started to dream.

 

“Shall we?” Alec whispered, jerking his head in the direction of the hallway. He managed to pry the hoover from Ben’s grasp, deciding it would probably be best to take it with them before gracefully climbing to his feet, clutching Ben, one armed, to his chest. 

 

Magnus followed suit, tightening his grip on Elizabeth to carry her to her room. His heart was flooded with love for his children when Benjamin snuggled into Alec’s neck and Elizabeth’s arms tightened around his neck as they made their way to the children’s bedrooms.

 

Alec managed to skillfully navigate the obstacle course of toys and legos that littered the floor of Ben’s bedroom to put him to bed. He let Magnus press a kiss to Ben’s blonde curls before gently laying him down and sliding his arm free, placing the hoover next to the bed before laying his own kiss on their son’s head. He almost shimmied a victory dance when Ben just rolled into his pillow without waking.

 

“One down,” Magnus whispered. He grinned when Alec’s hand darted out and caught the book that fell from Elizabeth's loose grasp before it could crash to floor and wake the children.

 

Alec followed Magnus from the bedroom, flicking the big light off and switching the nightlight on, on his way out. He darted past his husband and turned Elizabeth’s quilt down, kissing her cheek when Magnus managed to get her into the bed without waking her.

 

Magnus kissed her other cheek before tucking the quilt around her, laughing quietly when she kicked one leg out of the covers and rolled over. It was the same way Alec slept, always keeping one foot out of the blankets. Alec liked to insist that it kept his body at the perfect temperature for sleeping, something their daughter had picked up on.

 

Magnus took Alec’s outstretched hand and followed him from the room, flicking the light off and closing the door over. He didn’t have the audacity to leave a nightlight on for her, Elizabeth was far too old for a nightlight, of course.

 

Alec led the way back to the living room to switch everything off and bank the fire before deciding it was past Magnus’ bedtime.  He looked around one last time, making sure everything was in its place before turning for the hallway. A grin split his face when he saw Magnus in the doorway of their bedroom.

 

“I don’t remember hanging that when we were decorating,” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist when he reached his husband.

 

“I distinctly remember hanging it,” Magnus said, batting his eyelashes at his husband as he quadrupled the mistletoe that was now hanging above his head, ensuring there was enough of it.

 

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’, teasing the corners of his husband’s mouth before Magnus took control. His grip tightened, pulling Magnus flush to his body when Magnus moulded their lips together.

 

Magnus made sure to kiss Alec thoroughly, invading Alec’s mouth when Alec opened up. He kissed Alec until he was dizzy, breathless with desire and the love he felt for the man that made Christmas worth celebrating.

 

“Merry Christmas, Alexander,” Magnus whispered breathlessly when their lips parted.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Alec said, just as breathless, before pulling Magnus into their bedroom. He still had another present he needed to open.


End file.
